Captive
by loOkMA-iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: It'd been two years since the Hitotsubashi faction's rise to power. The rebel forces came up with a plan to depose NobuNobu of rule. But all plans come with unforeseen consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_AU future fic. Don't read if dub-con offends you. MoriMori is Soyo's younger brother in this story._

 _disclaimer: don't own Gintama; plot is mine_

 _/_

"It's her…"

"The princess…"

"I thought she'd died…"

The whispers in the corridor of Edo castle did nothing to deter Soyo as she trekked through the halls. The shocked stares didn't bother her, nor did the gossip. After all, most of them were true. Tokugawa Soyo _had_ died on the night of her older brother's death two years ago.

Soyo never believed that she would find herself back at Edo castle one day. After the assassination of her beloved brother, she and her younger brother had been driven out and forced to escape lest they be killed by the Hitotsubashi faction as well. She hadn't wanted to leave behind the place she'd called home for so many years, but her priority had been to protect MoriMori. And that meant throwing away her old life for the time being to get them to safety. But she'd made a vow to herself, not only that she would one day return to her home and take it back, but that she would also get her revenge on NobuNobu to make him pay for his crimes.

She held herself with grace and elegance as she walked through the familiar corridors of NobuNobu's—no, _her_ —castle, her gaze steady and straight. Beside her, her younger brother walked the path as well. Both of them with serious expressions on their faces and determination in each of their steps. And behind them walked an assembly. The chief advisor of the Emperor, several of his noblemen, and an official holding the most important decree her allies in the now defunct Shinsengumi had worked hard to obtain.

Two years long. Two years it had taken to put to motion their plan. But they'd succeeded. And once they had, Soyo had finally revealed herself as alive. The first thing the rebels had done after that was request an assembly meeting with NobuNobu's entire faction and his daimyou. She wanted an audience for this moment.

Okita had warned her not to do anything unnecessary so as to not provoke Nobunobu's ire, but he had reassured her that a few of them would be around the castle as reinforcements in case the plan did not go as expected. But she had no doubts her plan would work.

Their entourage stopped at the doors of the assembly hall, and Soyo stared at the gold engravings on the ridges of the bold red door. Many times she'd entered through these doors, but never had she crossed through them for a reason as important as today's.

Morimori reached over and squeezed her hand once for comfort. "Are you alright, Soyo?"

She glanced at him with a soft smile. "Just reminiscing. Not much has changed, huh?"

He nodded, though his expression was a little uneasy. She could understand her younger brother's trepidation. He was a soft-spoken, kindhearted boy who wasn't quite suited to the political nuances and dangers that had been rampant in their old life. Not to mention he'd spent most of his life in a boarding school for dignitaries and hadn't spent too much time in the castle. She herself wasn't that familiar with politics either, but she'd had more experience when she'd been embroiled in the danger a couple years ago. Plus, some of the members of the Shinsengumi had taken it upon themselves to explain to her some of the intricacies of the politics in the inner circles of the castle.

"This is the point of no turning back, MoriMori. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" she asked him discreetly, gently rubbing the back of his hand to show she would support him no matter what decision he made. They'd had this conversation several times already, but that was during planning stages. The time for action was now, and she could feel her brother trembling the slightest bit in fear. "You'll become a very public figure from now on. You have to understand the type of life you'll have to lead."

When they were in hiding, they'd been free to go about as they wished because no one was looking for them, but once they started this plan, they would both have targets on their back that would limit what they could and couldn't do on a regular basis.

"I promise you I'm ready, sis." He gave her a reassuring smile before letting go of her hand and standing straight and tall to show her his resolve. "We're going to avenge our big brother. Let's finish out this plan to completion."

She nodded and smiled and gave the chief advisor the signal to announce their presence. MoriMori was pivotal to this plan—a figurehead so to speak—but everyone had agreed that Soyo should be the one to handle any nuanced stuff until her brother was prepared. Soyo would make sure that she protected him no matter what.

Once the entourage had notified the guards at the door of who they were and their purpose for coming to the castle in the first place, the doors were opened to allow them entry. Soyo stepped in with the others, taking in the room and feeling a wave of nostalgia that gripped her stomach with the familiar sadness she felt when she thought of her former life. She'd never been allowed to sit in on any of the meetings or assemblies since SadaSada tended to dismiss her. But when she'd been younger, her dear older brother used to play hide and seek with her, and she'd come to hide in the mink vases of this room quite often.

NobuNobu looked just as cold hearted and cruel as she remembered, the faint sneer of condescension ever present on his lips as he appraised her coolly. There was a part of her that was asking herself if she was being rash or starting something dangerous, but she pushed her temporary hesitation out of her mind. She had to be brave, not just for her wonderful friends who had supported and hid her through these years, but also for the people of Edo, who deserved a just, righteous shogun who wouldn't lie to them and achieve success through tainting his hands with blood.

"Tokugawa Soyo…" Nobunobu drawled in boredom, though his shrewd, calculating gaze was alert. She was not to let her guard down once around this snake. "It's been far too long. We thought you were already a corpse at the bottom of the sea."

"Unfortunately for you, I survived," Soyo responded, staring him down haughtily.

His answering smirk was spine chilling and behind his seemingly innocuous expression was definite malicious intent. Now that he'd found her, she knew he would try to eliminate her as soon as he could. But she would make sure he wouldn't get that chance.

Years away from castle life had made her mentally strong. Roughing it, working tirelessly to keep herself alive, having to live in hiding with her brother, spending day after day plotting her careful revenge had made her intuitive and quick-thinking. Once upon a time, she'd fled her home because she didn't know how to protect herself, but she would not be intimated by his silent threat of extermination. No more was that weak, naïve girl who'd only wanted a chance to be like a regular girl.

Hitotsubashi NobuNobu had destroyed her family and her home and everything she loved. And she would stop at nothing until he'd suffered and her brother got justice for his untimely death.

She settled on the pillow at the far end of the room across from NobuNobu as the members of his assembly eyed her warily. Her brother sat next to her while the members of the emperor's order took their places on the pillows around her too. The room was basically divided in half—Hitotsubashi versus Koumei—but even though NobuNobu's group had many more men, Soyo's had the ultimate authority.

"You requested an assembly," NobuNobu continued once everyone had settled, his brow quirked in amusement. "What brings you back after running away for two years?"

"I didn't run away. I was merely contacting a few resources. Calling favours and the like." He definitely wouldn't have a reason to be smug after this. "I've finally fulfilled my objective."

He smirked. "Oh? And what's that? Greeting your shogun?"

"You see, my father inherited the shogunate from his own father and upon his death in battle, my uncle was shogun until my beloved brother inherited the title. After my brother's death, you were appointed shogun," Soyo explained, discreetly clutching her hands into fists and digging her fingernail into her palms to stop herself from responding to his goading. That comment did irk her nerves, though she refused to give him the satisfaction that calling himself shogun frustrated her. "It occurred to me that succession decreed from the emperor has always been a matter of lineage."

NobuNobu had been watching her indifferently as she spoke, but at her words, his expression shifted. He was scowling at her now, an uneasy expression hidden behind the nonchalance in his countenance.

"And what's your point?"

"My point is the appointed shogun has been chosen from qualified members of the _first_ branch of the Tokugawa family first and foremost. Until now. I found it awfully confusing that a member of the third branch is shogun when there is a qualified living member of the first branch and many even in the second branch." Soyo glanced at Morimori who gave her an encouraging smile. "My brother. I felt it was my duty to inform the emperor of this… confusing situation. After all, who best can remedy inheritance of the shogunate than the very man who appoints shoguns?"

And it had been a long and arduous task to get into contact with Emperor Koumei. Travelling to Kyoto had been one difficulty because NobuNobu had made it almost impossible to leave Edo with all his men running around looking for rebels and traitors. But after reaching the imperial city, being able to get an audience to speak with the emperor's trusted advisors or any of the members of his hierarchy had been next to impossible. And even then, awaiting his response with regards to the situation regarding the branches had taken even longer. It'd taken just about a year and a half, and the rebel forces had spent the rest of the second year formulating their plan and fine tuning details for their plan. The past two years of difficulty getting into contact with the emperor had been hell. But with Joui, Shinsengumi, and Mimawarigumi forces as well as Yorozuya, and some of Yoshiwara, they'd managed to get the job done.

"The emperor already appointed me 15th Shogun two years ago," Nobunobu growled. "There was no one more fit to lead the shogunate."

"No one of age," Soyo said simply, turning to face the official decree announcer of their current emperor.

The old man unrolled the parchment of paper he procured from in his sleeve, standing up as he read it aloud.

"Hitotsubashi NobuNobu. By order and decree of our esteemed and beloved Emperor Koumei, as the next male in the direct lineage of the first branch of the Tokugawa family, Tokugawa MoriMori is to become the sixteenth shogun on the date of his sixteenth birthday in a year's time."

Soyo couldn't help the smug grin that grew on her face as she watched NobuNobu's expression darken considerably as the man continued to read the decree.

"Until that time in a year, Hitotsubashi NobuNobu will act as regent for our future sixteenth shogun. Upon MoriMori's succession, Hitotsubashi NobuNobu is to become chief advisor to the shogun. That is all."

The uproar from the council was almost immediate as they cried foul play and argued against the decision the emperor had made. Some called for contacting the emperor to renegotiate the terms as MoriMori had never truly been part of court life or a political upbringing to qualify him for rule. But Soyo ignored all the daimyou and other advisors making a fuss and kept her attention solely on the blonde man sitting across from her all the way at the head of the room. His expression was largely unreadable, but she could feel the heat of his glare on her, and she knew this must have been driving him up a wall.

One of the emperor's advisors who'd accompanied them jumped to his feet angrily. "Quiet! All of you! You dare defy the emperor's decision?"

Of course, the cacophony of loud, angry arguments and disagreements only got worse with some men standing up as well to bicker with the emperor's appointed messengers. MoriMori swallowed nervously as he watched the mess, trying to keep his nerves from showing up on his face, but Soyo could feel his trepidation. She wished she could help him relax or take his hand, but she had to look impervious and utterly confident.

NobuNobu held his hand up calmly to silence his men. They quieted down slowly, though they retained their miffed expressions. The emperor's men also quieted, though they were impatient for an acknowledging of Emperor Koumei's decision. When NobuNobu opened his eyes, Soyo could see the treacherous gleam dancing behind the soft green. He was livid. _Furious_. She could tell he was restraining himself quite a bit to hide his obvious ire.

"You're awfully quiet,"Soyo said as she bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing out loud in glee. "Do you not accept the decision of your emperor, NobuNobu?"

The muscles in his jaw ticked in obvious irritation, but she knew she had him. He was damned if he accepted, and damned if he didn't accept. But he had no choice but to accept the decision. If he opposed the emperor or even revealed any disdain for the change that would occur, he'd be committing a crime. And above that, he would become a belligerent and anything that happened to her or MoriMori would immediately place him as suspect. All her planning was coming to fruition, and it was _glorious_.

"How can I be sure this is an actual decree? The emperor has had a few impersonators in the past," he said cautiously, at length. "One can never be too careful."

"The emperor's official seal is on the decree." The chief advisor responded. "And I would not relay an decree unless I received it directly from my emperor himself."

"I see…" NobuNobu smiled tightly. "Well then I suppose it would only be right for me to step down when the time comes. MoriMori, I take it you will attend meetings in order to gain experience?"

"He will be continuing studies at his boarding school for a year to prepare for being shogun. Being in Edo castle might not be the most… productive place for him to be," Soyo responded. She wasn't stupid, and NobuNobu was transparent. Leaving MoriMori in Edo castle at the whims of the Hitotsubashi faction could likely get him killed pretty quickly in their plan. "In his place, I will be attending council meetings and anything shogun business related in order to keep him up to date on the happenings in Edo."

There were some more murmurs of outrage and a few objections about a woman being in such a prominent position in the castle. Some of the men protested to NobuNobu, but the blonde man ignored them, his gaze resting solely on Soyo. She wondered if he was imagining strangling her to death.

"The politics of the court is hardly the place for a young lady to be, Soyo." NobuNobu chuckled derogatorily, like she was some little girl that didn't know any better. "You were largely uninvolved in your time in the castle before. I don't think you'll comprehend many of the nuances. Besides, a young woman your age in Edo castle should focus on preparing for marriage."

Like dogs, his daimyou agreed with his statement. Many of them were looking at the two Tokugawa siblings in disgust. Soyo could feel MoriMori shifting uncomfortably on his pillow, but she didn't move one bit under their stares. She'd waited two years for her revenge. She wasn't about to get deterred by a handful of men who'd rather suck NobuNobu's dick than act morally.

"Which is why I will simply be _attending_ to relay information between my brother and you for the good of the shogunate. Not contributing my own ideas." Soyo smiled brightly. "Is my presence in a meeting that threatening to you? What are you nervous about?"

Save for a slight twitch of his eyebrow, he didn't say a word. Of course, he had every reason to be nervous about her presence at a meeting. She wasn't just going to convey information to her brother. Her access to all of their meetings would allow her to convey classified information and planning to her friends in hiding so they could take appropriate measures to stop whatever evil plans NobuNobu no doubt would attempt. It was a risky plan, but she knew if they had someone on the inside they could turn the Hitotsubashi faction inside out.

"Well, I believe the intention of this meeting has been fulfilled." Emperor Koumei's chief advisor stood up with the decree. "I will see to it that in a year's time, MoriMori will be properly established as shogun. Tokugawa Soyo, I wish you luck in your return to castle life."

The rest of the emperor's men stood as well, filing out to head back to Kyoto. The rest sat in their seats, looking around as if trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Shogun, what now?" one of his men asked in confusion.

"…Meeting adjourned," NobuNobu muttered darkly.

Giving each other bewildered looks, the daimyou stood to leave the meeting as well, murmuring amongst themselves. Soyo and MoriMori stood up as well, smiling triumphantly at each other as they headed to leave the hall. Their plan had worked. After all they'd struggled to get done, this gratifying feeling was finally achieved. It felt like her past two years of pain had finally garnered a proper closure. She knew that being in the castle with most of the Hitotsubashi faction could potentially be dangerous, but she was confident that NobuNobu wouldn't be stupid enough to try something that could implicate him any more when he was already suspected for killing her dear older brother.

"Soyo, a word please. Alone," NobuNobu said calmly before she could step fully out of the room.

MoriMori turned to her in alarm but she patted his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry. Go on ahead; I'll catch up in a bit."

"…Are you sure?" His gaze was on the blonde man standing at the head of the room, clearly nonplussed.

"I'll be fine, MoriMori." She kissed his cheek to show him she wasn't nervous, and with one more hesitant look between Soyo and NobuNobu, MoriMori trudged out of the room.

When the room had fully cleared, NobuNobu smirked, clapping slowly as if he was privy to some joke she didn't know. Soyo's smile dropped from her face, and she rose a brow as he approached her. She wouldn't let her guard down one second around him. Unpredictable people were dangerous for a reason.

"Well played, Tokugawa Soyo…" There was nothing congratulatory about his tone and that treacherous gleam in his green eyes was back, along with a sneer that conveyed nothing but contempt towards her. "I must say I am very surprised you had the audacity to pull a stunt like this. After a two year absence no less."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Props accepted."

NobuNobu's eyes narrowed a fraction. "If you honestly think making your incompetent brother the next shogun is a good idea for Edo, you're dumber than I thought."

"I don't care who the shogun is as long as it's not you," she spat. "Nothing is more satisfying to me than the pleasure of flipping all your careful years of plotting on your ass. I _win_."

He grabbed her arm, yanking her closer and glaring down at her, his breathing harsh and angry. The green of his eyes was practically molten, promising a vengeance ten times worse than what she had inflicted upon him. She could see how hard he was fighting to maintain his composure. She'd thrown a monkey wrench in his plans, and he was positively fuming.

"I should have killed you the day your pathetic brother died…" he hissed, his grip on her arm tightening minutely. "Mark my words, Soyo… you'll rue this day."

She slowly turned to face him fully, meeting his glare head on with her own. The glint in his eyes was alarming, but she wouldn't let herself get intimidated. There was nothing he could do to her that wouldn't completely derail his position as shogun while she had the backing of most of Edo and the emperor as well. Even he wasn't that stupid.

"Your threats mean nothing. That scared little girl who fled the castle no longer exists." Soyo grabbed the lapel of his jacket and yanked him down so their eyes were level. "You may have managed to take away my older brother, but mark _my_ words, you will never be shogun again."

She wrenched her arm out of his grip and let go of his collar abruptly before turning on her heel to leave with her brother.

"Give it your best shot, NobuNobu. No matter what you try, I will always be one step ahead of you."


	2. Chapter 2

_this is a very fucked up version of beauty and the beast. not for the fainthearted or easily offended tbh. it's gonna get worse  
_

 _/_

NobuNobu sat at the desk in his office, his hands steepled and chin resting on his hands as he glared daggers at his doorway. He had files to finish writing and plotting to complete, yet he couldn't focus on anything right now. He'd spent almost the entire week stewing over Soyo's sudden return. It had undoubtedly flipped his plans upside down.

She'd played her cards well—he would commend her for that—but NobuNobu was nothing if not a strategist and knew how to play his cards better. He'd conceded defeat publically, allowing Soyo to traipse about the castle in a show of good faith, but he had no intention of giving in. She still spent her time coming and going as she chose, but made it a point to be there at all meetings. NobuNobu wasn't dumb. He knew damn well she was an informant for her rebel allies as well, which put all his plans at a standstill for the time being. He couldn't reveal any information at meetings while she was still affiliated with those idiots outside the castle.

It was a nuisance seeing Soyo's smug smile and the look of triumph on her face each time they crossed paths. He wanted nothing more than to wring her neck, but even he had to admit he had to give Soyo's brazen determination credit considering she was in enemy territory. She wasn't giving an inch and with each day that passed, some of the castlefolk in his faction were taken by her charismatic smile and wide knowledge of Edo culture. She contributed ideas to the meetings that he could tell some of his daimyou agreed with, always passing them off as ideas of her younger brother. The little wench was trying to snatch some power out from under his own nose and gather allies, and the worse part was he knew it was working. With each day of his inaction, she gained more points for her action.

He'd been caught between a rock and a hard place. It would look highly suspicious if the returned Tokugawas were to suddenly die after getting official power from NobuNobu. Not only that, but the most dangerous thing would be for him to show public disdain for the emperor's orders. Emperor Koumei was a bumbling idiot of unbelievable stupidity, but there was nothing NobuNobu could do about the man's decision. While he as shogun had absolute control over Edo, he couldn't do anything about MoriMori getting chosen as successor. That sheltered, whiny, incompetent brother of Soyo's was in no position to be ruling an entire nation. Yet, he was going to be shogun in a year when NobuNobu had worked his entire life to get the position.

NobuNobu pushed his chair back sharply and headed over to his balcony. He stood and watched the city beneath the castle, watched birds flit about before landing at the bird feeder to eat. His hand gripped the banister as he fought to contain his fury.

There was a silver lining in all of this though. There was a price to pay for revealing herself publically. For years, NobuNobu had believed that Soyo had perished, and he had not made any efforts to seek out the potential threat to his power. In retrospect, that had clearly been a mistake. He should have known that the little wench would seek out revenge for the way her life had been torn apart. It had been collateral damage, of course, but he didn't expect her to become so sharp and focused. That look of a dreamer in her gaze had been squashed by something dark and empty. But her coming back to the castle actually played to his advantage. As long as she remained in the castle where his influence was the strongest, she would be subjected to his rules and influence as well. The first thing he had to do was limit her freedom. And it wouldn't be hard to do.

His reign as shogun was to come to an end in a year's time, but she wasn't the only one who could come up with a good plan to usurp another. He'd been doing research for the past week and had definitely come up with the solution to his problems. It was diabolical and she'd fight him, but in the end, she'd have no choice but to agree. He would wipe that smirk off her face.

After a brief knock, his chief advisor came in and bowed. "Shogun, I've contacted all members of your council for the impromptu meeting. They have all agreed. The princess is also here as you have requested."

"Excellent." Soyo may have won the battle, but NobuNobu thought far ahead, and he would most definitely win the war. "Inform the kitchen staff to prepare dinner for tonight's meeting. And tell her she may enter."

His chief advisor bowed again before exiting the room. A few seconds later, Soyo entered the office and approached his desk with a scowl on her face. She looked guarded and contemptuous, nothing like the girl who went around smiling brightly at staff members and other daimyou.

"You had a meeting with your council this morning. What's the purpose of another one tonight?" Soyo said without prelude.

"You actually. I thought I would give you the chance to hear the news and make your decision before I officially announced it." NobuNobu walkd languidly around his desk before stopping at the small table with some refreshments. "Would you like anything to drink? Sake? Tea?"

"No thank you." Her eyes narrowed as she watched him cautiously. "What news?"

He took his time pouring himself a cup of sake and drinking it. When he finished, he set it back on the tray and began pacing once again.

"The laws of the court, of course. Laws which state that the shogun has the right to wed off an unmarried woman in the court if many believe her to be impure. A potential seductress who will lead men of the shogunate to adultery."

There was nothing more satisfying than seeing the arrogance in Soyo's expression wither away. And then it turned vicious. She was trying to hide it, but he knew she was worried about his comment.

"If you are implying me to be impure, rest assured your concerns are unfounded."

"I am concerned for the wellbeing of your reputation, especially since you lived in Yoshiwara during your time away. In fact, many in my faction have been concerned with the idea of a young unmarried woman in her prime for marriage in a court full of men."

"So what. You'll make me marry some random nobleman?" Soyo snorted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That won't stop me from continuing my plans."

"No, not a random nobleman…" NobuNobu stopped pacing, turning over his shoulder and giving her a chilling smile. He could see her visibly stiffen. "You will marry me."

"Are you insane?!" she yelled in fury. "I refuse to marry you!"

"Many in court would agree it to be a smart match," he continued. Her outburst didn't deter him whatsoever. He'd expected this kind of reaction. "You can quell the rumours about your prostitution as an honest, married woman and my advisors will no longer bother me about approaching thirty and lacking a wife. Win, win for us both."

"Have you lost your mind? Win-win?" Soyo said furiously. "I don't know what you're plotting, but I will never marry a cruel, awful man like you. I'd rather die!"

"Careful. That can easily be arranged…" NobuNobu chuckled as he turned on his heel and approached her. She glowered at him, teeth grit. "In any case, you're under the impression that you have a choice. But I'm _telling_ you to marry me or you'll suffer the consequences."

"You can't possibly do anything that can make me agree to that disgusting proposal."

"Soyo, I am nothing if not prepared." He stopped in front of her and roughly grabbed her chin, a sneer on his lips as he spoke deliberately slowly. "Your brother is your liability. And if you're not careful, you might just lose him too. Anything can happen to him outside the walls of this castle that won't be traced back to me. A fire at his boarding school perhaps. Or a mugging. Accidents do tend to happen a lot."

The shock in her gaze definitely made up for his anger throughout the whole week. She was helpless to defy him.

Soyo wrenched her face out of his grip. "You're a heinous man."

She was right about his heinousness, though he saw it as a good thing. She had no idea how far his motives went. Not only would he be marrying into the first branch through Soyo, but the wedding would quell the still-present gossip around court saying he was responsible for the death of ShigeShige. None of his dissenters would ever believe Soyo would marry the man she found responsible for the death of her brother. And when the time was right, he would have MoriMori killed. With no other Tokugawa brothers, NobuNobu—a first branch through marriage and the brother-in-law of Tokugawa ShigeShige—would become the only prospect for being shogun. Soyo would become his hostage against any opposition. It was fullproof.

"Do you accept my offer?" She would have to be daft not to.

"You mean your ultimatum?" Soyo trembled with anger and clenched her fists. "You will not harm my brother if I go along with this farce."

"I will not harm your brother."

 _Yet_. That would come later, once the boy had ruled for a bit. NobuNobu was nothing if not patient. He'd waited a long time to be shogun. He could wait again if it meant clearing away all obstacles for good. Of course, he did have a timeline though. Once the boy became shogun, he could easily annul NobuNobu's wedding to Soyo. That is, provided they did not have a child in their marriage. But that would come a little later.

"What are you gaining from this?"

"There are mutual benefits to being wed." NobuNobu smirked, taking a step towards her and invading her space. "I'm sure you know what happens between men and women behind closed doors. You lived in Yoshiwara, yes?"

She blanched, taking a step back until the back of her legs hit his desk. "Don't you dare touch me. I should have known you would have ulterior motives like this. You're disgusting."

"Am I? You're of age. I'm sure you've had urges only a man's touch can satisfy." NobuNobu chuckled, amused by how anxious she was when she'd been acting all confident and headstrong since she'd returned. Where was all that bravado she'd had? Maybe now she'd do well to learn her place. "Come now, Soyo. Receiving pleasure is an active part of the lives of husbands and wives."

To his annoyance, Soyo's expression steeled. "I may end up your wife in name, but we are nothing to each other. And you won't own me."

"That so…?"

NobuNobu gave her a hard shove until she lost her balance with a cry. He stepped into her space and pushed her down onto his desk. Soyo inhaled sharply as he loomed over her body and held her wrists down on either side of her head so she couldn't move. Ink brushes and rolls of parchment fell from the desk with a clatter. She tried not to squirm, but her legs were dangling, she was wedged between him and his desk and she had no way of moving. There was something quite alluring about seeing the fire of hatred and an inkling of unease burning in her eyes. That little innocent Soyo he'd known had been corrupted by her desire for vengeance.

"A wife in name is still my possession," he hissed. "You're _mine_."

"Let go of me," she said, her voice shaking the slightest bit and her cheeks a bit red, though her glower was unwavering and she refused to look away.

"You made a wrong decision trying to oppose me with your half assed plan. I will control you for the rest of your life."

She would never see her brother or friends again; Nobunobu would make sure of that.

"You'll never control me." Soyo tried to knee him in the groin, but he moved away from her before she could make it connect. She jumped up from the desk and moved towards the door, rubbing her sore wrists. "And I will never be yours."

Her impetuousness didn't bother him. She had very little working knowledge of the politics behind ruling, and he could see that her rashness to protect her brother was a liability to her. A liability he fully intended to exploit, no matter how heinous.

"I expect you at tonight's meeting ready to accept the proposal for marriage."

"I'll be there. But if you think this is enough to deter my goals, you've got another think coming." Soyo shot back, storming out of the office and slamming the door shut.

NobuNobu settled back at his balcony watching the world continue, his lips curling up into a smirk. He'd barely scratched the surface of making her life miserable, yet he'd already had overwhelming success. Soyo was intelligent, but she was still the naïve girl he'd always known. She hadn't connected the dots to realise the wife of the shogun was forced to lead a very restricted lifestyle in many many ways for her protection and wellbeing. And he fully intended to take advantage of that opportunity.

Tokugawa Soyo should have remained in hiding. She would regret reappearing in front of him.


End file.
